Fullmetal Alchemist: Shadows of Amestris
by Broken Core Studios
Summary: FMA: Shadows of Amestris takes place in an AU universe in Amestris, where Ed and Al Are both state alchemists, and the Ishbalan civil war rages. But Father waits in the shadows, along with his servant, a deadly homunculus named Sin...
1. Birth of an Alchemist

Resembool, Amestris, sometime during the early days of the Ishbalan civil war

"Big brother, big brother!"

Alphonse Elric raced up to his brother, Edward, who was slowly drawing an Alchemical circle in the ground. An expression of intense concentration was plastered across his face. Edward finished scraping the last symbol, then turned to Alphonse. His blonde hair was plastered to his head with sweat from hours of work.

"Yeah? What is it Al? Did you prep the sulfur yet?" Ed asked, wiping sweat off his brow.

Al nodded quickly. "I also got my hands on some of the water. 35 liters exactly. But...Ed. I was just thinking. Wha...What if this goes wrong?We could die."

Ed gazed at his brother for a few minutes. He couldn't pretend he hadn't considered that possibility. All the Alchemy books they'd studied had one _de facto_ rule. No matter what the circumstances, never, never, attempt to transmute a human soul. Such an attempt could end in death. Ed tugged at his brown jacket nervously.

"C'mon, Al. It's just a bunch of theories. I mean, has anyone ever actually tried? We'll bring mom back. We're doing this for her, remember?"

Alphonse looked at the small platter of ingredients, then added the sulfur and water. then he looked back up at his older brother. "Yeah..." he said, trailing off awkwardly. The both knew what would happen if they failed.  
>Ed nodded, then walked over to the platter, and with his brother's help, lifted the ingredients and put them in the center of the Alchemical circle Edward had drawn. Edward drew out a small knife, and cut his finger with it. "Water, Carbon, Ammonia, Lime, Phosphorus, Sodium, Potassium, Sulfur, Fluoride, Iron, Silicon, and...part of our soul."<p>

Ed held his hand out over the Alchemical ingredients, grinned at Alphonse, and let one drop of blood fall into the platter.

East City HQ, Roy Mustang's personal office _

Roy Mustang flipped through a thick, yellow-sleeved file. It was labeled with the seal of the Military. His eyes scanned over one page, then he scowled and flipped to the next one.

"Name: Leonard Grey, age 40, Alchemical skill, rated 8%? Ugh!" Roy slammed the file on his desk, then groaned an buried his head in his hands. "These new recruits are nothing but a bunch of second- no, third hand Alchemists with almost no skill whatsoever. How am I supposed to win a war like this? We lost the Temporal Alchemist last week. Without any reinforcements to take his place, the entire east garrison will be overrun in a matter of weeks..."

Maes Hughes sat across from him. Hughes was on a delegation mission from Central to see how things were going in the East. He looked at the helpless, desperate Alchemist before him, and sighed.

"The Fuhrer said these are some of the newest recruits, nothing more than a 50% and a 40% but, if as you say, you're in need of reinforcements..."

Hughes tossed another file across the desk. This one was thin, and bore a crude handwritten name on the front.

Elric.

Sighing, Mustang opened the Elric file and scanned it briefly. His eyebrows raised as he looked over the profile.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric, huh? Get me on the next train to Resembool, Hughes."

Resembool, Amestris.

Almost immediately, a swirl of blue alchemical power swirled around the two brothers. "ED!" Screamed Alphonse "What's happening?"

Edward stumbled back. His brother's screams seemed like a distant, distant reality to him. Suddenly, Al started to disappear. "AL!"

Ed made a lunge for his brother, but Al vanished. and then...darkness

The Gateway of Truth

Edward woke, his eyes fluttering hazily. "Wake up, little sleepyhead." said a voice in front of him.

Ed scanned his surroundings. He was in a pure white area. A large dor covered in Alchemiscal scribblings rose behind him. In front of him was a humanoid figure.

"W-who are you?" murmured Ed."Where am I? Al? Al?"

The thing grinned. for some reason, it's smile sent shivers through Ed's body.

"I am what you might call...Truth. The world. Some might call me...everything. Welcome...you arrogant fool."

The door behind Ed opened. "Wait..what..?"

Tendrils snaked out of the gateway. Black, oily tendrils. they wrapped around Edward, pulling him in. "Wait..WAIT!"

"No! Don't...HELP ME!"

The tendrils pulled Ed in with one final yank, and the large doors slammed shut.


	2. Bonds of Fullmetal

**_This fic is gonna alternate between two times. When Ed is 16 and Al is 15, and when Ed is 12-16 and Al's 11-15. And per review request, I've made Al human. 3 reviews to the next chapter, people. Three's all I'm asking..._**

Ishbal, the Eastern village of Ilvalla, 5 years later...

Ed sat in a large tent, oiling his arm. Al sat next to him, a map spread out before him.

"Gah. Hey, Al, did you figure out where those Ishbalan revolutionaries are camped?"

Alphonse shook his head. "Nope. They have to be somewhere near Ilvalla for them to be making raids all the time. Somewhere within three miles at least. The temple of Ishavala, a few miles south of here, would be the ideal location. But that's occupied by Major Armstrong and his forces."

Ed sighed and leaned back in his chair. 5 years ago, he and Al had nearly died. 5 years ago, Edward had been cursed with a right arm and left leg of metal, and Alphonse had nearly died, until Ed sacrificed his right arm to bring back his body and soul.

But Ed's sacrifice had gone wrong. Al's body hadn't been fully restored. He was missing one eye. He'd gotten a metal replacement, but the technology was faulty, and sometimes it jammed.

One year ago, Colonel Mustang had recruited the two of them, Major Armstrong, and some other fairly powerful Alchemists to start a new campaign in the East. By order of Fuhrer President King Bradley, Edward had been promoted to , one rank below Mustang.

Edwards thoughts strayed, back three years ago, when he and Edward had first left Resembool...

Resembool, Amestris, 3 years earlier...

"I promise. I'll be back." Ed hugged Winry, who smiled at him.

"Come home soon, Ed."

"I will." Ed parted from Winry, and started down the road, Al at his side.

"HEY!"

Ed turned, glancing back towards the Rockbell house.

"Don't go and get yourself killed, dummy."

Edward smiled faintly.

"I won't. Bye...Winry."

Winry waved as the two continued down the path. Den barked a goodbye, then all was quiet.

East City HQ, Colonel Mustang's office, 2 weeks later

"Hey, Fullmetal. So. Decided on coming to the front lines, huh?"

Roy Mustang smirked at Edward and his brother, Alphonse, who sat next to him.

"Ready to become a dog of the military, are you?"

Ed leaped out of his seat, enraged. "Listen here, we're only here to protect our loved ones. If we had any other choice we'd take it. I'm here for the people of Resembool."

"And what do you think the other men here are in it for, the blood? Seeing hundreds of men die fighting alongside them? And seeing even more die by their hand?"

Ed lapsed into a quiet silence. Ed brushed his blonde hair out of his face, and Alphonse gazed at a spot on Mustang's desk.

After a minute or two of awkwardness, Edward spoke.

"You think I don't know that? I had friends in Resembool. When they were old enough, the marched off to fight in your stupid little war. Not _one_ of them returned."

Edward stood up.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Fullmetal?"

"Going? I'm going to Ishbal. I'm going to murder innocent men and women for you and your cronies."

Mustang sat calmly in his chair.

"Actually, we have a little mission for you first. A couple miles west of here, there's a town called Reole."

Ed turned around, glancing at Mustang again.

"Tell me, Fullmetal, have you ever heard of the sun God, Leto...?

Reole, Amestris, 3 days later...

"Go home, murderers!"

"I hope you bleed, Alchemist!"

"May the sun god Leto punish you for your crimes!"

A large crowd had formed as the two Elric brothers made their way through the small town of Reole. The crisp military suit that Al wore had tipped off the citizens to their alignment. As various threats and curses were hurled at the two of them, Ed pulled his red cloak, plastered to his body with sweat, off his body.

The crowd fell silent. Edward's metal arm shone in the sweltering sunlight. Ed smirked slightly and whispered to Al, who was rubbing his metal eye.

"That will shut them up."

"I don't know about that, big brother.."

Al was right. The crowd was silent for maybe a minute before the whisperings started again.

"..right arm's made of metal..."

"...heard he lost his arm working alongside Ishbalan Mercenaries in the east..."

"He's the youngest state alchemist ever..."

"...in Central,they call him the Fullmetal Alchemist. That kid next to him is his brother, the Iron-Eyed Alchemist..."

Al leaned in close to Ed.

"I think it just made them worse."

Ed nodded and pulled his cloak back on. Flipping his braid slightly, Ed twisted his Fullmetal arm. It creaked as he did so. He'd have to report to Winry for a checkup in a couple days. He thought back on what had happened at Mustangs office after he'd learned he wouldn't be going to Ishbal...for the time being.

Apparently, the military was concerned with the goings on in Reole. Some priest named father Cornello had been preaching the miracles of the sun god Leto. According to military reports, these 'miracles' looked strangely like Alchemy. Highly advanced alchemy, but alchemy all the same.

Ed and Al broke out of a throng of murmuring townspeople. A storekeeper on the side of the road shot them a scathing look. A small radio mounted on a shelf behind the storekeeper blared out at them.

"...All you have to do is ask, and Leto will grant it. Leto has the power to bring your loved ones back! Praise the sun god Leto, for he.."

As Ed turned away from the glaring shopkeeper and the broadcast, he bumped into a girl racing towards the shop. she dropped a bundle of flowers she was holding.

"Oh! Um...sorry."

"It's nothing."

Ed bent down and gave her the flowers. She smiled.

"Thank you. I'm Rose."

"I'm...I'm Edward Elric."

Rose's eyes widened in shock.

"T-the Alchemist?"

She turned to Al.

"And you must be the Iron-eye Alchemist, Alphonse Elric..."

She gazed at them for a few minutes, then backed away.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but..."

Rose turned towards the shop, then stopped.

"A piece of advice. If you visit Father Cornello's sermon today, he might give you penance for your sins. I hope to see you there."

Rose ran off towards the shop.

Ed and Al stood next to each other for a few minutes. Then Al looked at Ed.

"So, big brother. Want to become servants of Leto?"

Edward grinned. He absentmindedly pulled his Alchemist's watch out, rubbed it, and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"C'mon, Al. We have a sermon to attend."


End file.
